


Flufftober/Smutober 2020

by dystini



Series: The Conor Effect [3]
Category: IndyCar RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flufftober, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light Bondage, Light Femdom, Multi, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Smutober, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: A prompt for each day of October and a little story to go with each prompt.  The goal is to write and post each day so most of these won’t be very long.  Sometimes there will be sex, sometimes it’s just fun or cute.  A few might be romantic.Events in this collection may or may NOT have occurred in the past/future of my main story (The Conor effect series).  Take it all with a grain of salt.  If you want to see any of the potential future events become reality in my story, please comment and let me know.
Series: The Conor Effect [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Flufftober2020





	1. In the Shadows

She was walking past the transporters having just left Alex. She was on her way to check on Conor at the ECR camp. She noticed a familiar figure coming out of a transporter and stopped to greet him.

“Well, hello there. Fancy meeting you here,” he said, flirtatiously. “I was hoping to see you.”

“Were you now?”

“Come with me. I want to show you something.” He tugged her into the shadows between transporters.

“James, what are you up to?” 

“Shhh.” He stopped about halfway down. “I want you.” He whispered huskily, taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply.

“James, we can’t.” she protested as his lips slid down her neck.

“Sure we can. Just need to be quiet.” His hands started pulling on her skirt, hiking it up as he pressed himself against her.

She could feel how hard he was even through his race suit.

“Damn it, James. We shouldn’t.”

“But you want to, don’t you?” He pulled her skirt up a little further, slipping his fingers inside her panties as his lips descended on hers.

She moaned into the kiss as his fingers found her clit, rubbing it. She twined her arms around his neck, pushing against his hand. He kept his mouth on hers, swallowing her sounds as he slipped one finger and then another inside her, working them in and out.

“You’re so wet.” he murmured.

She whimpered.

“Turn around,” he whispered.

She did, bracing on the side of the transporter. She could hear the rustling as he freed his cock from his suit and Nomex. She felt him lift her skirt and pull her panties to the side and then his cock slid inside her. She bit her lip as she tried to stifle her moan.

He grabbed her hips and started thrusting. The illicit nature of their activities made every movement feel so much more intense. She whimpered, pressing a hand to her mouth to stifle her moans. 

He bent over her, his breath ghosting across her ear. “You feel so good around my cock, darling. I don’t think I can last long.”

He snaked a hand around her, his fingers searching for her clit. He found it and rubbed just so as his hips slapped against her ass. She came, a high pitched whine the only sound she made. He thrust a few more times, groaning quietly as he came, his head resting on her shoulder.

After a minute, he pulled out, tucking himself back into his clothing as she fixed her skirt and panties. He pulled her into a deep kiss then guided her back out into the light.

Thankfully no one was around when they came out. He dropped a light, chaste kiss on her lips and strode off. “See you later, darling.”

She continued on her way to see Conor. When she got there he looked at her in concern, as she looked a bit dazed.

“Are you ok? What happened?”

“James.”

“What?”

“Between the transporters.”

“Quickie?”

She nodded.

“Why didn’t I think of that?”


	2. Comfort

She rubbed her abdomen, grumbling under her breath as she walked into the living room. Alex looked up and instantly recognized the signs. He began barking orders at the other men.

“James, go make tea, you know which kind.”

“Conor, sit here on the couch.”

Alex grabbed a specific blanket from the cabinet, wrapping it around her shoulders as he guided her to the couch. He pushed and prodded Conor into the proper position before helping her to sit between his legs, her back to his chest.

“Ok, now put your hand on her abdomen, palm down and DON'T MOVE IT.”

He left them sitting there, Conor utterly bewildered while she giggled through her discomfort.

James came in from the kitchen carefully carrying a mug of tea at the same time Alex returned. Alex dropped some pills into the hand she held out. Once she popped them into her mouth, he handed her a glass of water. She drank it down, handed the glass back to him and accepted the mug from James.

Alex put her favorite movie on the TV and he and James settled down to watch.

She smiled as she sipped her tea, snuggling back into Conor as the movie started.

A/n: In case you don’t understand what’s going on. It’s that time of the month, she’s got cramps and the heat of Conor’s hand helps to soothe them until the pain pills kick in.


	3. Temptress

The guys were sprawled around the living room, beers in hand. There was football on the TV. None of them particularly cared about the teams playing, but you know, it was an off weekend and there was football, so they watched.

She walked into the room, ignoring them and went to the game cabinet, intent on reorganizing it. Some people, such as James, were somewhat careless when putting games back.

Taking a drink of his beer, Conor glanced over at her and choked. She was bent over, head deep in the cabinet and all he could see was her ass, covered by the smallest, tightest pair of shorts he’d ever seen. He coughed, trying to clear the beer from his lungs. 

James looked at him in concern, “You ok, man?”

“Yeah.” Conor croaked when he could speak again. “Look.” he pointed at her.

James looked and saw those same tiny shorts, along with a small, tight tank top as she put another game on the growing stack beside her. He groaned.

Alex looked over, eyes immediately darkening with lust as he saw the same thing Conor had, as she pulled another game from the cabinet.

Three pairs of eyes were glued to her every move, the football game forgotten. They knew better than to interrupt her when she was intent on a task but oh, were they all tempted.

She chuckled quietly, well aware of her effect on the guys. She got all the games out and on the floor and reached far to the back of the cabinet, her legs spread a bit more than necessary, rising onto her tiptoes as she grabbed a few stray dice.  
There was a trio of low groans behind her and she smirked in the dark of the cabinet. She came back out, bending to put the dice on the floor. She started sorting the games, bending and squatting as she moved the boxes from one stack to another, ignoring the eyes and the occasional moan or whimper from the other part of the room.

She knelt, opening a small box, huffing in frustration when she realized the stray dice were out of reach. She leaned over, trying to reach them, leaning on one hand, as she stretched as far as she could, her ass high in the air. She scooped up the dice, returning to her original position as she dropped the dice in the box.

Standing, she started returning the games to the cabinet, all neatly organized. When she finished, she turned, gave a flirty smile to the three men still avidly watching her and sauntered out of the room.

“First one naked in my bed, wins,” she called over her shoulder.


	4. Wounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to skip this chapter if you're a McLaren fan. I'm not a fan and it shows.

She watched the screen in horror as Conor’s car slammed into the wall. She held her breath until she saw him move. He got out of the car in obvious pain, holding his shoulder and her self-control broke.

“God damn, motherfucking, McLaren punk. Fucking twit shouldn’t even be in a car.” On and on she went, venting her rage, the crew watching wide-eyed and honestly impressed with her vocabulary. 

Ed grabbed her shoulders and shook her. “Stop it. That’s enough. Conor needs you now.”

Her rant cut off mid-word. She looked at him blankly for a second until his words sunk in. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

He gave her a fond smile. “It’s alright. Now go.”

She took off towards the care center, waiting off to the side once she got there. Conor gave her a pained smile as he passed on his way into the building. She blew him a kiss. She settled in to wait, appearing calm and collected. Inside she alternated between seething anger and intense worry. He came out, gave his interview and as soon as the cameras turned away she was at his side.

“Dislocated shoulder. I’m supposed to rest and ice it.”

She nodded, taking the hand of his uninjured arm and walked with him back to the ECR camp. She stayed with him, never more than a few steps away, until he was free to leave. She drove him back to the hotel and guided him to their room.

“You need a shower,” she told him.

She helped him out of his clothes, stripping her own off as well, joining him in the shower. He looked at her with a suggestive smile on his face.

“None of that. You are in no shape for shenanigans.” she scolded him.

“But I like shenanigans.”

“No.” She washed him so he barely had to move his arm, drying them both and guiding him, naked, to the bed.

She ordered food, got some ice and just took care of him all evening, laying next to him on the bed to ensure he moved as little as possible. James and Alex stopped by together to check on them. While they were there to keep an eye on him, she took the opportunity to go to the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her, burying her face in her hands as she sat on the toilet. She finally let the tears flow, although she stifled her sobs, not wanting the guys to hear. She had been so scared. She knew the risks. How could she not, after being with Alex and James for so long? But things with Conor were so new. She could have lost him before she really had him. After a few minutes, she pulled herself together, washing away the evidence of her crying as best she could.

She returned to the other room, smiling as she heard them laughing. He was alive, relatively unhurt and everything would be fine. He would heal. She joined them, sitting on the bed.

A few minutes later, Alex stood. “We should go and let you rest.”

He pulled her into a hug. “Are you ok?” he whispered.

“Yeah, more or less.”

“Good.” He gave her a gentle kiss and passed her over to James for another hug and kiss. They left, James cracking jokes all the way out the door.

She rejoined Conor on the bed, snuggling on his good side. It wasn’t long before the timer on her phone went off and she sat up, leaning over him to remove the bag of ice. He caught her hip with his good hand.

“You know since you’re here...”

She leaned down and kissed him, gentle but passionate. Pulling back, she looked him straight in the eyes. “No.”

“Come on. I promise I won’t move.”

“No.”

He sighed. She disposed of the ice and turned off the lights. She curled up next to him, pulling up the blanket, resting her hand on his chest.

“You know you scared the daylights out of me today.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Damn McLaren brat.” She cut herself off before she went on another rant.

He chuckled. “I heard about your rant. The crew was very impressed. Ed told me he learned some new words.”

She blushed.

“I wish I could have seen it. You’re really hot when you’re angry.”

She laughed. “You’ve never seen me truly angry, Conor. Ask James or Alex about it sometime. There’s a reason they’re wary of pissing me off.”

“I bet you’re still sexy. Probably terrifying, but sexy.”

“You never give up, do you?”

“Nope.”

“Go to sleep, Conor.”

“What, no good night kiss?”

She gave him a gentle, chaste kiss. “Now go to sleep.”

“Fine.” She could barely make out his pout in the dark.

She got comfortable and soon they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Sparkle

The sky was blue, not a cloud to be seen. The ocean water was also blue, gentle waves washing along the private beach. The guys lounged in a cabana not far from the water’s edge, white curtains fluttering in the light breeze. She swam, enjoying the warm water, the sun sparkling on the surface. She stood, the water cascading down her bikini-clad body.

“Oh, now that’s sexy.” Conor groaned.

“Yeah.” Alex could only agree.

James didn’t say a word but that was because he was already halfway to the water. She watched as he waded towards her.

“I’ve always wanted to meet a mermaid.”

“You’ll have to keep looking then.”

“I’m quite sure you’re a mermaid.”

“And why are you so sure?”

“Only a mermaid could have risen from the water looking that beautiful.”

She laughed. “That might just have been the corniest thing I’ve ever heard.”

He grinned. “I aim to please.”

She ran a wet hand down his chest. “Do you think you can please me, James?”

“I think you know the answer to that, darling,” he smirked, thinking of the previous night.

She knew what he was thinking about. “That was then, this is now.” 

“I could always do it again.”

“I don’t know if you can.”

“Challenge accepted.” He grabbed her hips pulling her against him as he captured her lips. 

She twined her arms around his neck, rubbing her wet body against him as she kissed him back. He moved them into deeper water, still kissing her. 

She pulled away, growling, “I want you.” She pushed his trunks down, grasping his cock, caressing it.

He groaned, smashing his lips to hers as his hands went to her hips. She helped as he pulled down her bikini bottoms, letting them float away on the water. He grabbed her ass, lifting her as she wrapped her legs around his hips, taking him inside her in one swift move. They both groaned as he filled her completely, her hands gripping his shoulders

He tried thrusting but it was awkward, not having any support but the water itself and he fell backward, both of them slipping under the water. They surfaced, laughing, moving to shallower water where James could kneel on the sand as she mounted him. The water splashed around their shoulders as she rode him, his hands on her hips. 

Back in the cabana, Conor squinted through the bright sunshine. “Are they doing what I think they’re doing?”

Alex looked out and sighed, shaking his head. “Yes.”

“Looks like fun.”

“I hate to think of all the places they’re going to get sand in.”

“Oh.” Conor made a face as he thought about it. “Never mind then.”

Back in the water, despite the awkwardness as their bodies dug into the sand on the ocean floor, she rode him hard, every thrust pulling another moan from her throat. He licked and kissed her neck, tasting the saltiness of the ocean, his hands roaming over her back. His moans joined hers as she rocked against him, driving them both to orgasm nearly at the same time. She rested her head on his shoulder as they caught their breath. After a few minutes, she pulled herself off of him, kneeling in the water nearby. 

James grimaced, just now realizing that his bare ass was nearly buried in the sand. “Oh, I have sand in places sand should never be.” He dug himself out, washing the sand away as best he could before pulling up his trunks.

She was looking around frantically. “Where are my bottoms?”

He stood, looking around, spotting them a couple of yards away. He swam out to retrieve them and brought them back to her. She put them back on and stood. 

She kissed him. “I think we can cross that off our bucket list.”

“Yeah. Fun, but not something I want to do again. I may never get all the sand out of my ass.”


	6. Secret Plan

She watched as Conor and Colton plotted and planned. As pranks went this one seemed pretty harmless and she didn’t think Alex would be too mad about it.

“Hey, do you think you can stay the night after we have dinner with my family on Wednesday?” Conor asked.

“Probably. You want me to be your alibi, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“I won’t lie to Alex.”

“You won’t be lying if you say I was with you all night. You just don’t have to tell him where we were.”

“I can do that.”

The night arrived and she went out to dinner with Conor and his family, as planned. Afterward, they met up with Colton and went to the bus lot. She watched, giggling, as the two of them struggled to get the cart up on the blocks and then struggled to get the tires off. Getting the tires to the roof of the bus was almost the easy part.

“Hey, Colton. Smile!” she called, snapping a picture as he pointed at her.

* * *

She didn’t see Alex until the following afternoon. She had dutifully confirmed that Conor had been with her all night in a text when Alex had asked.

Alex glared down at her. “You lied to me in that text.”

“I didn’t. I’d never lie to you. He was with me all night.”

“So you were there. You watched them do it.”

“Yes.”

His glare continued before his expression turned thoughtful. “Will you help me?”

“What do you want me to do?” she grinned.

“Can you get the bus keys from Conor?”

“I’ll try.”

* * *

That evening, Conor took her out to dinner, just the two of them, partly as a thanks for the alibi. Afterward, he took her home.

“Do you want to come in?” she asked. She’d discovered that he was keeping the bus keys in his pocket. She thought that if she could get him out of his clothes, then she could get the keys.

“I’d better not. Not until Alex cools down a bit.”

She laughed. “I don’t think he’s actually all that mad.”

“Still, better to not take the risk.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep and searing kiss, hoping to change his mind. She had to get those keys.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in?”

“Tempting, but no.”

She kissed him again, sliding her hands over his chest and then down along the waistband of his jeans. She tried to wiggle her fingers into his pocket but his hand clamped onto her wrist.

“I know what you’re trying to do.”

“I had to try.”

“Playing both sides.” he tsked, grinning.

She grinned back. “You can’t tell me you’re surprised.”

“No, I’m not.” He kissed her, still keeping hold of her wrist. “Better go tell Alex you failed.”

* * *

“I’m sorry, Alex. I tried. He caught me trying to get them out of his pocket.”

“That was a long shot, anyway. Do you know where his golf cart is?”

“No. He just said that he hid it but wouldn’t say where.”

“Hmmm.”

“You’re not really mad at him, are you?”

“No. It was a good prank. I just need to get revenge somehow.”

“I think half of your revenge is how paranoid he is right now.”

“Good. He should be.”

* * *

She wasn’t a part of Alex’s half-hearted attempt at revenge with the air horn, but she had thoroughly enjoyed listening as he, James and Colton came up with wilder and wilder schemes. She’d had to veto a few but overall it was a good time. She was looking forward to next year after Alex had a proper amount of time to plot. She didn’t know what he’d come up with, but it was sure to be good.


	7. Stop hogging the blankets!

“Why are your blankets so huge?” Conor asked while he helped her make her bed, stretching the blanket over the bed so it fell evenly on both sides, puddling on the floor.

She laughed. “It goes back to the very first time Alex and James and I shared a bed.”

“I sense a story here.”

“Yeah. Alex was one side, James on the other and I was in the middle, the blankets pulled up to cover all of us. At first, there was no problem. Then James rolled to his side and took the blankets with him.”

“Let me guess. Alex yanked them back.”

She nodded, giggling. “Of course, then James pulled them back to him. I’m laying in the middle, not even really touched by the blankets as the two of them start playing tug of war.”

Conor laughed. “So what happened next?”

“Alex yelled ‘Stop hogging the blankets.’ and yanked so hard that he and the blankets fell off the bed.”

Conor fell onto the bed laughing. When he finally calmed down, she continued.

“So that night I ended up just getting out more blankets so we each had our own. The next morning I was online hunting for extra large blankets. Since I got these, there hasn’t been a problem.”


	8. Unwavering

She fixed him with an unwavering stare as she stalked towards him.

James froze like a dear in the headlights.

“You. Ate. My. Cookies.” she barked each word at him.

He backed up, holding up his hands to ward her off. “I didn’t. I swear I didn’t.”

“I don’t believe you.” she snarled.

“Honestly, it wasn’t me! Maybe Conor ate them? He’s new. He wouldn’t know any better.”

She gave him a disgusted look. “Conor wouldn’t eat them. He can’t. Too much sugar.”

They both became aware of snickering in the background. James pointed at Alex. “He did it!”

“Alex?” she questioned.

“Yeah, I ate them.”

“How could you? You know those are my favorites.”

He held out a brand new package of cookies. “I like them too. So I ate them and bought you new ones.”

She snatched the package from his hands. “Thank you,” she said, cradling her precious cookies. “Next time just tell me.”

“Yeah, and do it before she nearly rips me to pieces.” James chimed in.

Alex snickered again. “And ruin my fun of watching her scare you?” He turned to her. “I’d hoped to get the new pack in place before you noticed.”

“And hoped I wouldn’t question the appearance of a new pack instead of the few left I was expecting?”

“Yeah.”

She shook her head. “Seriously, just tell me next time. I’m not opposed to sharing IF I’m asked.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” She pulled him down for a soft kiss and then went over to James to do the same. “I’m sorry for accusing you.”

“It’s fine. Hey, can I have a cookie?”

“No.”

“But you said you’d share if we asked.”

“I said I wasn’t opposed to sharing, not that I would.”


	9. Moonlight

The moon shone through the window bathing their sleeping bodies in its light. 

Conor lay on his back, his pale Irish skin nearly glowing as the moonlight highlighted the contours of his muscles. His head tilted to the side, away from the light but towards her sleeping form. She used his shoulder as a pillow, her breath warm on his skin. Her arm was slung across his chest, her bent leg draped over his, her body pressed along his side. Alex spooned up behind her, the moonlight barely grazing his hip and shoulder, his hand resting on her side. His face snuggled the back of her neck, his body close to hers.

She groggily opened an eye, trying to figure out what had woken her. The light of the full moon bathed her face and she scowled at the brightness of it. 

She poked Conor’s chest. “Conor, go close the curtains.”

“Make Alex do it. I’m comfy,” he mumbled, never opening his eyes.

She switched to poking at Alex’s hand, the only part of him she could reach. “Alex, go close the curtains.”

“It’s not bothering me. Get Conor to do it.” He snuggled closer to her.

“I can’t, she’s using me as a pillow. You do it.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Somebody better go do it. If I have to get up I’m kicking you both out of my bed.”

Alex grumbled as he got up, yanking the curtains closed. He stumbled back to the bed in the now dark room, resuming his position snuggled into her back.

“Thank you,” she said as she closed her eyes. She got only a grumble in return but that didn’t matter as she was already drifting back to sleep.


	10. Dance

Unbeknownst to the guys, she’d been taking dance lessons and she decided tonight was the night she’d put them to use. She dressed in clothing she’d bought just for the occasion, sexy but easy to remove.

“Alex, you sit here.” She directed him to a chair in the living room. “James, here.” She pointed to a different chair. “Conor, here on the couch.”

She started the music and took her place in the center of the space, where each of them could see her. Her hips swayed and her arms moved as she danced, moving towards and then away from each man in turn. Their eyes were glued to her and she could see the lust growing in their eyes. Every now and then she’d remove a piece of her clothing, smiling as she heard a low groan from one direction or a sharp intake of breath from another.

She approached Alex first, strutting towards him. She bent, running her fingers down his cheek as she gave him a seductive look. He reached for her but she smacked his hands away.

“No touching,” she warned.

She tugged on the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head and tossed it to the side. Her fingers explored his chest, her hips still swaying to the beat. She heard his breathing quicken as she bent even closer, her lips brushing his ear before she turned away, stalking towards James.

James’ eyes were wide as she danced to him. She trailed her fingers up his jeans-clad thighs, catching his shirt on their way up, discarding it as she had Alex’s. Her lips skimmed over his neck, her cheek over his beard, her lips just touching his before she stood. She heard his quiet groan as her ass swayed in front of him as she drifted away.

She advanced on Conor, her naked body moving to the music. She slipped her hands under his shirt, taking it with them as her nails lightly grazed his skin. Once his shirt was gone, she leaned in, licking up his neck, unable to prevent a seductive laugh from escaping her as he groaned, digging his fingers into the couch cushions. She lifted her head, gazing into his eyes, her lips hovering oh so close to his. He could feel her breath on his skin as she brushed her lips against his and then whirled away.

She returned to Alex, taking his hands and urging him to his feet. She looked up at him as she dragged her fingers down his chest and stomach, then opened his jeans. She dropped to her knees as she pulled them and his underwear down, her hands gliding over his hips and legs. He kicked them to the side as she wrapped her fingers around his cock, still looking up at him as she wrapped lips around the head. She sucked on him for a few moments, her fingers running up and down the length of his cock. He groaned as he looked down at her, mesmerized by the sight of her mouth on his cock. She pulled away, standing and pushing lightly on his chest.

“Sit.” she murmured.

She spun away, dancing to James, who was already standing in anticipation. She laid wet, open mouth kisses over his chest and stomach as she fiddled with his waistband, exposing his cock. She knelt, pushing his clothing out her way, holding his cock so she could lick from the base to the tip. She engulfed him with her mouth, taking as much as she could before slowly pulling back. She got to her feet, smirking as he whimpered, his eyes begging her to continue. A light push of her fingers sent him back into his chair.

Conor waited for her, jeans already opened as he stood in front of the couch. She grinned as she stepped up to him, pressing her body against his as her hands dipped into his jeans, caressing his cock. She went to her knees once more, pushing his clothes down to puddle around his feet. She grasped his cock, sucking on it with wild wet abandon until he moaned, his knees buckling. She let him fall back onto the couch, putting her hands on his thighs as she pushed to her feet. She pulled away, her nails gently scratching his skin.

She was already long past anything she’d learned in her classes and decided to take it to the next level. 

She walked towards Alex, hips gyrating to the beat, turning as she reached him. She sat, trapping his cock between their bodies as she leaned back, laying her head on his shoulder. She rubbed her body against his, reaching up to caress his neck with one hand. She put her hands on the arms of the chair and lifted herself up until she felt his cock rubbing against her. She lowered herself onto him until she bottomed out, her ass firmly against his hips. He groaned, his hands going to her hips and this time she did not smack them away. She rode him for a few minutes before pulling his hands away from her body and getting up. He protested and she just smirked over her shoulder at him.

James was ready and waiting, holding his cock in position as she sank onto him, leaning back against him as she gave a pleased hum. He ran his hands over her back as she leaned forward, rolling her hips, grinding against him. She used the arms of the chair to push herself up and down on James’ cock, both of them groaning. 

With just a hint of regret, she stood, sauntering towards Conor. She mounted him, claiming his lips in a searing kiss as she impaled herself on his cock. She rode him, licking and nipping at his neck, her soft moans and whimpers for his ears alone. He groaned in response, his hands on her hips, pushing her down harder on his cock. She rocked against him, feeling her pleasure build. She forced herself to stop and rise, caressing his cheek as she turned away.

She went to a side table, pulling out condoms, tossing one to each man. She walked around to the back of Alex’s chair, leaning on it as she nuzzled his neck, nipping at his earlobe.

“If you want me, come and take me,” she whispered.

He was on his feet in an instant, striding around the chair. She still leaned on the back of the chair as he grabbed her hips, thrusting into her hard and fierce. He took her, pounding his cock into her as she braced against the chair, moaning every time his hips hit her ass. He slowed only enough to reach around and find her clit, rubbing it while his cock slid in and out of her. She was already so turned on by everything she’d already done that it only took a moment before she cried out, coming hard. His hand returned to her hip and he fucked her hard and fast, groaning as he came just minutes later. He rested his head on her shoulder as he caught his breath then pulled out. 

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently. “You are amazing,” he told her. 

She smiled. “I know.”

He laughed and let her go, heading off to clean up. She took a deep breath and turned to look at James. She walked to him, hips swaying. She beckoned to him and he got to his feet. She pulled him down into a heated kiss.

“How do you want me, James?” she asked softly.

In answer, he stepped out of the way, gently pushing her towards the chair. She bent bracing herself on the arms. He stepped behind her, running his hands over her back. His cock slipped between her legs, rubbing on her clit as bent over her, caressing her breasts. She gasped as his fingers flicked over her nipples. He teased her, moving his cock between her thighs but not entering her.

“Damn it, James. Fuck me.” she cried in frustration.

He thrust his cock into her slowly, prolonging her torment. She pushed back against him with a whine, wanting more and wanting it now. He resisted, keeping to a slow and steady pace, reaching around to play with her clit. As she moaned, thrusting back at him, he increased his pace, finally fucking her as hard and as fast as she wanted. She came with a long throaty moan. He thrust into her erratically for another minute before joining her with a groan, his legs shaking as he tried to keep from collapsing onto her. He pulled out, going to his knees as he panted. She carefully lowered herself to the floor, resting her head on the seat of the chair.

Once James had recovered he came over. “You ok?”

“Yeah.” she smiled up at him. “You’re a terrible tease.”

“And you love it.” he grinned at her. He kissed her quickly before leaving the room.

She pushed herself to her feet and walked towards Conor.

“You don’t have to. It’s ok if you’re too tired,” he told her.

“Oh no. You’re not escaping me.” She straddled him, sinking onto his waiting cock. “Hope you don’t mind if I take it slow.” she murmured as she nuzzled into his neck.

“Anything you want, princess.” He wrapped his arms around her.

She leisurely rocked against him, just enjoying the feel of his cock inside her. She laid her head on his shoulder, her body pressed to his chest, every move of her hips sending a tiny wave of pleasure through her. She leaned back a little, cupping his face in her hands as she kissed him deeply, still rocking, humming deep in her throat at how good he felt. His hand slid up to cup the back of her head as he kissed her back, both of them getting lost in the kiss and the feel of his cock inside her.

They were oblivious to both Alex and James returning to the room, each gathering his clothes and leaving again.

“Remember when we were like that with her in the beginning?” Alex asked quietly.

“We’re still like that now.” James pointed out.

“Yeah, but it’s not new for us like it is for them.”

“She’s still got surprises. That dancing...”

“I know.”

She and Conor heard none of this but if she had she would have been happy to know she’d surprised them.

They finally surfaced for air, panting lightly.

“Ready?” she asked softly.

He moved his hands to her hips. “Yeah.” He gave her a lazy sexy smile.

She started moving with purpose, riding him, bending to nibble on his neck, her tongue hot and wet on his skin. He buried his face in her shoulder, biting and sucking, leaving little marks all over her skin. She returned the favor, littering his neck and shoulders with her marks, the colors contrasting starkly with his pale skin. She rose up, bracing herself on his shoulders as he thrust up into her. They found a rhythm and soon both of them were moaning. His hands on her hips pushed her down hard as he thrust up. She cried out as her orgasm washed over her. He followed just moments later. She collapsed against him. He held her close as they both shuddered with wave after wave of pleasure.

Eventually, she lifted her head from his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek with her nose as she moved to kiss him.

“You are incredible.” he murmured.

“You’re pretty awesome yourself.”


	11. Radiance

She was radiant with happiness as she looked at them, waiting for her, dressed in their tuxedos. This wasn’t something she had really dreamed of, like other women, but now that it was happening she didn’t think she could have dreamed of anything this perfect.

Conor watched her walk towards them in awe. She was so beautiful in her gown. He could hardly believe this was actually happening and that she had chosen to do this with him, with all three of them. He was beyond ecstatic to have been invited to join their family and now making it official in the eyes of the world seemed like a dream come true.

Alex looked at her, at everything around them with pride. He had never given doing this much thought but he had made it as perfect as he could for her once they’d decided to do it. She was gorgeous and wonderful and deserved perfection or as close to it as he could provide.

James was joyful. He was grateful to be standing there and then at that moment with his brothers in all but blood. He had no words to describe how it felt to see the light, the joy of his life about to join them.


	12. Clenched Fists

She crawled up his body, straddling his hips, his cock hard as a rock in front of her. Her fingers danced over the lean muscles of his chest and stomach as she gave him a sexy smirk. He glared back at her, silently willing her to get on with it.

She shifted to lay against him, her body rubbing along his cock as she kissed and licked his chest, nipping at his skin. He groaned, hands flexing. She moved lower, his cock now resting between her breasts as she continued exploring his body with her tongue and lips. She shifted again, licking at his hips, rubbing her cheek on his cock. He watched as she brought her lips closer to his cock, almost but not quite touching his skin, her breath hot, her tongue darting out in teasing little licks.

He hissed, barely holding back from begging her to just touch him already. He stifled a whimper as her lips closed over the head of his cock, trying desperately not to thrust as she tormented him, just licking and sucking the tip. Slowly, agonizingly slowly she took more and more of him into her mouth, her hand closing around the base. He groaned at the feel of her hot mouth around him.

She pulled away and he couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped. She gave an evil chuckle and he scowled. She crawled back up his body, this time impaling herself on his cock. He reached for her, barely pulling his hands back before touching her. His fists clenched the sheets. He’d be damned if he let her win. Deep down, although he didn’t want to admit it, he knew she’d already won.

She grinned. She didn’t need to actually restrain him. All she had to do was challenge him to not touch her and he’d do the rest. She sat on him, looking down at him with an evil smirk. He stared back. She rolled her hips, just once, watching the pleasure cross his face. She waited. So did he.

“You know what I want,” she said.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Have it your way.” She grabbed her phone from near his feet and started looking at something, occasionally rolling her hips or shifting just so.

He suppressed the urge to thrust every time she moved. She was evil, so evil. He watched her, seeming oblivious to how much she was tormenting him. She shifted again and he gave up.

“Please, sweetheart. Fuck me.”

“You only had to ask, Alex.” She tossed the phone to the side and started to ride him, starting slow and gradually increasing the speed and force. He thrust up into her, matching her pace, groaning, hands still buried in the sheets. It didn’t take long before he came, groaning loudly as he let himself go.

She watched him fall apart beneath her with a smug smile on her face, still moving, trying to wring every last bit of pleasure from him.

“Enough.” he caught her hips, stilling her movements.

She leaned down to kiss him. “You...that...was gorgeous.”

He growled at her but she just laughed as she got off of him. 

“Growl all you want Alex. I still won.” She headed to the bathroom to clean up.

“I’ll get you next time,” he called after her.

“Promises, promises.”

He let his head fall back on the bed. She was cruel and evil but damn, he loved it and she knew that.


	13. Whispered

She watched Conor as he talked to his friends, mentally growling at how good he looked. She made a snap decision and walked over to him.

“Conor, come help me, please.”

He turned to look at her with a smile, “Yes, princess.”

They both ignored the teasing comments and fake coughs of “Whipped.”

She led him into the pantry and as soon as they were out of sight, she pulled him into a searing kiss.

“You’ve been driving me crazy all night,” she whispered

“What do you mean?”

“Do you know how good your ass looks in these jeans?” Her fingers danced along his waistband. “All night, all I’ve wanted to do is drag you into my bedroom and have my way with you.” 

He groaned softly. She fumbled with his waistband, opening his jeans and pulling out his cock, pumping it lightly.

“What are you doing?” he hissed.

“I can’t wait any longer.” She hopped up on the counter behind her, hiking up her skirt. “Fuck me, Conor. Please.” She begged

He reached down, touching her. She was soaking wet.

He groaned again. “This is a bad idea,” he warned as he pulled her panties aside, sliding his cock into her.

She pulled him closer, kissing him hungrily as he began thrusting into her, her legs wrapping around his hips. He fucked her hard and fast. She buried her face in his neck, stifling her moans, her arms wrapped tightly around him. He bit his lip, quietly grunting with every thrust. She stiffened, biting his shoulder as she came. He followed, pulling her tight against his body, hissing in her ear.

When they’d calmed down, he pulled out and then helped her down from the counter. They both fixed their clothing, checking each other over to make sure there was no evidence of what they’d been doing. She peeked out the door. Seeing the coast was clear, she stepped out, Conor right behind her. They rejoined the party as if nothing had happened, sharing secret smiles whenever their eyes met.


	14. Possibilities

She tied the last knot on his wrist and stepped back, surveying the room.

James lay naked on the bed, wrists tied securely to the headboard. 

Alex, also naked, sat in a chair. He’d been ordered to behave as if he was tied down. 

She stood next to Conor, absently running her fingers through his hair as he was on his knees beside her, his collar the only thing he was wearing.

All of them had sworn obedience to her for this night. This was both a gift and a challenge. She pondered the possibilities. She knew that Conor, as the good slave that he was, would wait patiently until she got to him. He had confided to her that he actually liked watching her with the other two. He found it hot and it only made him want her more.

Alex should wait, she decided. It would do him good to not get what he wanted when he wanted it. After all, that was the point of tonight. He was to be obedient, waiting for her to pay attention to him. That he found it difficult to be obedient would be an extra torment that took no effort on her part.

That left James. She looked at him, his cock hard and waiting as he lay on the bed. He watched her, his eyes begging her to do something, anything to him. She felt an evil urge to make him wait just a little longer and gave in to it.

She stalked around Conor, stopping behind him. She grabbed his chin, forcing his head up and against her body, looking down into his eyes. Her fingers slipped down his neck, lightly caressing over and around his collar.

“You’re going to be a good boy for me, aren’t you, slave? Show the others how a slave behaves?” She said harshly, loud enough for the others to hear.

“Yes, Mistress,” he moaned, his cock twitching.

She slid her hand down his body, kneeling behind him, her body pressed against his back. She grasped his cock, pumping it lightly as she bit and licked his shoulder. She looked up at the other two as she continued to play with Conor. Both of them watched with wide eyes. They’d never witnessed her being truly dominant or Conor being truly submissive before. 

She ran her nails up Conor’s chest as she stood, smirking as he whimpered, shivering with pleasure. She stepped in front of him, hooking her finger under his collar and tugging as she kissed him roughly. She straightened, threading her fingers into his hair and tugging gently.

“Good boy.”

He moaned again, lust clouding his eyes.

She turned to James who now looked slightly apprehensive, unsure what to expect.

To be continued.


	15. Breathless

Alex walked in the door to find her waiting for him. He’d been gone a full week and they’d missed each other desperately. He dropped his bags on the floor and pulled her into his arms. His lips descended on hers and he kissed her hungrily as if his life depended on it. She arms wound around his neck as she kissed him back, losing herself in the feel of his arms holding her close as he devoured her. He pulled away, smirking, his arms nearly the only thing holding her up as she was breathless from the intensity of his kiss.

James pulled her down, tickling her mercilessly as she squirmed helplessly on his lap, breathless with laughter. He finally stopped, grinning mischievously at her as she panted, trying to catch her breath. She glared at him, eyes promising revenge before she shoved her ice-cold hands under his shirt, planting them firmly on his warm stomach. She laughed when he shrieked, frantically trying to pry her hands from his body.

Conor lay naked beside her on the bed, propped up on one arm. He looked down at her, a look of such devotion on his face it took her breath away. He carefully traced his fingers over her face as if he was committing it to memory through touch alone. He cupped her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her gently, brushing his lips against hers, his tongue lightly outlining her lips. Her lips parted and he deepened the kiss, kissing her slowly yet passionately, leaving her with no doubts about how much he wanted her. His lips lingered on hers for a moment before he pulled away to look into her eyes once more.


	16. Pumpkins

She stood at the counter, carefully separating the pumpkin seeds from the gooey guts. Conor was at the sink washing the first batch of seeds. They’d both carved simple faces into their pumpkins, not in the mood for anything more complicated.

James was still working on cleaning out his pumpkin. He’d chosen the biggest one he could find and it was taking him forever to get it ready to carve. He brought over another bowl of guts, dumping them on the counter in front of her with a splat.

“Hey, be more careful, James.” She wiggled her goo covered hands at him threateningly.

“Sorry, darling. I think that’s the last of it, anyway.” He went back to his pumpkin, spinning it around as he tried to chose which side to carve.

Alex sat at the table, painstakingly carving his pumpkin. He wouldn’t tell them what design he’d chosen, promising that it would be amazing.

She continued sorting through the goo, looking over all of them with a smile. Conor spread the now clean and dry seeds on a baking sheet and set it aside, grabbing the next batch to wash.

It was such a homey, domestic scene, all of them gathered in the kitchen and she absolutely adored it.


	17. Hers, mine, ours

The guys were hanging around the bar in the basement while she was out with friends. Alex had gotten a new bottle of bourbon that they were all was anxious to try. It was as good as advertised and they lingered over it, talking.

“How come you guys never got married?” Conor asked

“Never seemed important,” Alex answered.

“That was the same answer she gave me. Why though?”

“We’ve done all the paperwork so the legalities are taken care of.”

“By the way, you should do that too,” James interjected.

“I know. I’ve already started the process.”

“Anyway, a marriage ceremony just...I don’t know...it just never came up. Why does it matter?” Alex continued.

“I can’t marry her unless you guys do and I really want to marry her.”

“Why?” James asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

“I want my friends and family to see how important she is to me. I want the world to know that I belong to her and she belongs to me...well, she belongs to you guys too...you know what I mean.” Conor was very serious and earnest as he tried to explain.

Alex and James looked at each other. Honestly, neither of them had given it much thought. She never brought it up so they assumed it didn’t matter to her. They were happy just as they were. But they could see how important this was to Conor.

“If we’re going to do this, we need to make it as perfect as possible,” Alex said slowly, his brain already thinking hard.

“Before you get to planning the perfect wedding, Alex, we’d better figure out the proposal.” James pointed out.

Conor grinned and started tossing out ideas.


	18. Snow

“Come on. It’s perfect snowball snow.” James coaxed. Conor flashed puppy dog eyes at her as he joined in. “Please.”

She leaned against Alex, both of them looking doubtful. “You two go ahead and have fun without us.”

“You’ve got to join us. It’s more fun with teams.” James wheedled.

She turned and looked at Alex who rolled his eyes but nodded. “Fine. We’ll join.”

“Awesome!” Conor cheered.

They started dressing to go outside. “I’ll take James for my team, you take Conor,” she told him.

He looked at her, betrayed. “I thought you and I would be a team.”

“Do you really want those two plotting together?”

“You have a point.”

They all trooped out into the backyard. 

“Ok. Five minutes to pick your spot and make snowballs and then we start,” she called out, grabbing James and pulling him to one side of the yard. 

They went to the back corner, thinking it would be better to be protected on two sides. Alex and Conor hunkered down on the far side of the firepit. She started making snowballs as James heaped up some snow to make a fort to hide behind.

All too soon time was up and the fight was on. James recklessly charged, getting pelted by the other team until he retreated. She, stayed hidden, making more snowballs while keeping an eye on Conor. This proved to be a good idea as he attempted to skirt the edge of the yard, trying to sneak up on them. She waited, directing James to keep Alex distracted until Conor was in range, firing a snowball straight into his face. He sputtered trying to clear the snow from his nose while she kept throwing at him. The hit to his face had been a lucky shot and half of the rest missed him entirely but it was enough to make him run back to Alex.

There was a small respite while Alex and Conor plotted, hunched down behind their fort. She and James frantically made more snowballs, taking turns watching for the others. 

“They’re coming,” she warned.

Alex and Conor advanced straight across the yard, ignoring or ducking the snowballs that hit them as she and James threw their entire supply at them. Then they learned the fatal flaw of their chosen positions. Both Alex and Conor cocked their arms and threw large snowballs, not at the other two, but at the tree limbs above them, sending a cascade of snow down on them.

She screamed as she was covered in snow, some even slipping down the back of her neck. “I surrender!”

“Me too,” James added, dancing around trying to get the snow out of his clothes.

Alex scooped her into his arms. “I’m claiming my prize.” He carried her into the house, straight to her bathroom.

A few minutes later she settled into Alex’s lap in the hot water.

“That was actually fun, at least until you two buried us.”

“That was fun for me,” Alex smirked.

“Next time we let them talk us into that, I’m taking Conor and you take James. You two are too devious together.”

Alex just laughed.


	19. Hand Holding

Conor’s fingers intertwined with hers under the blanket as they gazed up at the multitude of stars in the sky above them. This far from civilization so many stars were visible, far more than she could see in the city.

“It’s beautiful.” Her fingers tightened on his. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

* * *

James grabbed her hand as they walked to the grid. He was so thrilled to have gotten these extra chances to drive, even if the reason for it was less than ideal. She tugged on his hand causing him to stop walking.

“I’m so proud of you,” she whispered, going to her toes to kiss him chastely. He squeezed her hand and grinned back at her before they continued on their way.

* * *

She stood at the top of the staircase, looking down at Alex waiting for her. She gathered her gown in one hand, the other balancing lightly on the banister as she descended. Reaching the bottom she placed her hand in Alex’s, smiling as he raised it to his lips.

“You are magnificent, sweetheart.” He tucked her hand into his arm and led her into the ballroom.


	20. Firelight

Alex led her into the room. There were candles on every available surface and the fire was roaring in the fireplace. He guided her to the plush rug in front of the fire. She sat, taking the champagne flute he held out to her.

She took a sip. “What’s the occasion?”

“There isn’t one. I just felt like doing this for you.”

She smiled. Hardly anyone would believe it but Alex was quite the romantic. She received some sort of gift from him almost every week. Sometimes it was just a single rose on her bedside table when she woke in the morning or a box of her favorite chocolates. He kept track of her favorite authors, buying their books for her as soon as they came out.   
She smiled as she looked at him, the firelight flickering on the side of his face as he sat across from her. He set his champagne down and came over to her. He took her glass and set it with his before cupping her head with both hands and kissing her gently but passionately, one hand sliding down her shoulder as the kiss went on. She kissed him back, her hand brushing his bearded cheek. He paused, lips nearly touching hers while he looked into her eyes, before kissing her again, hungrily.

He pushed her down upon the rug, still kissing her, his body lean and hard against hers. She moaned into his kisses, her fingers pulling on his shirt, desperate to touch bare skin. He broke the kiss, pulling off his shirt and throwing it aside, diving back to claim her lips. Her hands smoothed over his back, his lips moved to her neck and ear, his breath ghosting past her skin.

“I want you,” he growled, his tongue tracing the shell of her ear.

She moaned. “Then take me.”

He lifted himself off of her, quickly stripping off her clothes and burying his face between her legs. He unerringly found her clit, his tongue flicking over it to make her gasp. He ran his tongue between her folds, probing and tasting, while she mewed, her hands grabbing the rug. Her back arched as he slipped a finger inside her, his lips and tongue flicking and sucking on her clit. She moaned as he added a second finger, working them in and out of her. He moved them just so, in that way only he knew how and she all but screamed as she came, panting heavily as she lay sprawled on the rug.

He took off the rest of his clothes, his eyes never leaving her body. Before she could catch her breath, he was on her, raising her legs as he slid his cock inside her. A new wave of bliss crashed over her as he filled her. He moaned with her as he started moving. He thrust slow and steady, every movement stoking the fire between them. She pulled at him, wrapping her legs around his hips, her nails digging into his back as she met him stroke for stroke.

He sped up, grabbing her hips, adjusting her position until it was just right, driving her quickly to another orgasm. He didn’t stop, each thrust sending another jolt of pleasure through her until she was limp upon the rug, barely conscious. Only then did he allow himself to finish, groaning her name as he came. He collapsed on top of her, both of them sweaty and exhausted.

After a little while, he rolled off of her, pulling her into his arms. She lay with her head on his chest, his fingers lightly running over her shoulder and down her back. The firelight flickered over their bodies, the heat of it warming her back. She smiled, feeling content and cherished.


	21. Decorating for the holidays

She stood on a ladder, fastening mistletoe to the doorway. She didn’t know why she bothered. It wasn’t like any of them needed an excuse to kiss her. Her point was proven as James, who was supposed to be holding the ladder steady, started kissing her hip, pulling her waistband down to get at her skin.

“James, knock it off. I’ve got too much to do right now.” she scolded him.

“Stop messing with her while she’s on a ladder, James,” Alex called from across the room.

“Yeah, you should only mess with her when her feet are safely on the floor,” Conor added.

“Exactly,” Alex said, as he and Conor walked over.

“You two are not helping,” she said dryly as James lifted her down from the ladder, putting her feet firmly on the floor.

James dropped to his knees, going back to her hip as she swatted his head lightly. Alex bent over and claimed her lips, while Conor slipped around her to kiss her neck.

She pulled away from Alex, frowning grumpily as she pushed both Conor and James' heads away from her. Stop it, all of you.”

“Can’t. It’s the mistletoe. It’s bad luck if we don’t kiss you.” Alex smirked as he explained.

She sighed, giving in as all three started kissing her again. She didn’t really mind but she was going to take that mistletoe down the first chance she got or she’d never get anything done.


	22. Do you trust me?

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

“In this? No.” She eyed James suspiciously.

“I’m shocked. Offended, even.”

“Would you trust you right now?”

“Well….no.”

“Ha! If you wouldn’t trust you, why should I trust you?”

“I’m cute?” he gave his best puppy eyes.

“Go find someone else to drag into your scheme.”

“I can’t. Both Alex and Conor already said no.”

“If Conor said no, maybe you should rethink your idea,” she suggested. Conor was usually up for whatever mischief James thought up so if he said no, it was probably a bad idea.

“You may have a point.” James looked thoughtful. “Hmm, back to the drawing board.”


	23. Heartbeat

Conor pulled her hips towards him as he thrust hard, throwing his head back as he came with a long groan. He released her hips, pulling out as she fell onto the bed, panting, her body still quivering from her orgasm. He collapsed onto the bed next to her, a slight sheen of sweat covering his body. She crawled to him, dragging herself over him, her head on his chest.

His arms went around her, holding her close. She listened to his heartbeat as it slowed to normal, the steady beats lulling her into a doze, safe and sated in his arms.


	24. Cold

He knelt next to her, naked, wearing only his collar, as she worked on her computer. She noticed him shiver out of the corner of her eye. She hadn’t touched him in a while, focused on finishing her work as soon as she could.

She turned to him. “Are you cold, my slave?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Get into bed and cover up,” she ordered him.

“But...”

“Do not argue with me,” she said sharply.

He crawled into her bed, pulling the blankets up to his neck. She hurried through the rest of her work. Getting up from her desk she stretched and then stripped off her clothing. She got into the bed, slipping under the covers, pressing up against Conor’s back. She rained kisses all over his neck and shoulder, her hand sliding around to caress his chest.

“In the future, I expect you to tell me when you are cold, slave.” Her harsh voice was at complete odds with her caring actions and words.

He shivered but this time she could tell it wasn’t from being cold. “Yes, Mistress. I’m sorry, Mistress.”

“Good boy,” she whispered in his ear. “Roll over for me.”

He did, shifting until he was facing her. She tipped his head up so she could kiss him, then lightly pressed his face between her breasts. She leaned on one arm, petting his hair, feeling his beard coarse against her skin. He slipped an arm over her, his hand splayed on her back as he cuddled into her.


	25. Don't you dare

The guys were playing some sort of game that involved tossing each other into the pool. Or rather, James and Conor were playing that game. Alex appeared to be playing a version where he avoided getting tossed in the pool and tricked James or Conor into falling onto the pool. Bonus points if he got both of them at once. She was keeping score.   
She watched as a well-timed shove sent James flailing into the pool. “Point for Alex,” she called out.

James had barely made it out when Conor shoved him back in but between James pulling on him and Alex’s nudge, Conor couldn’t stop from falling in after him.

“Half a point for Alex.”

“Half a point?” Alex complained.

“James helped.”

Alex frowned. “What’s my score?”

“4.5 points.”

“Hmm.” Alex skillfully dodged the combined efforts of the other two, laughing as they sent themselves into the pool.”

“I’ll count that. Two more points, Alex, plus a bonus point. 7.5 points total.”

Conor dragged himself out of the pool and approached her, mischief on his face.

“Don’t you dare,” she warned. He backed off, not willing to anger her.

James, on the other hand, had no such fears, scooping her up and tossing her into the pool.

She came up spluttering. “You’re going to pay for that, James.”


	26. On the Road

She jogged across the paddock towards the ECR camp. She wanted to see Conor before he went out for practice. She scanned the crowd of people. Rinus waved at her and she waved back. She spotted that distinctive Air Force green firesuit and made her way over. She would later be very grateful that Ed turned around before she got to him. She stopped in her tracks when she saw his face.

“Oh damn. It’s a Carlin weekend.” she groaned.

Ed laughed. “Yep.”

She sighed and turned around. Thankfully, their camp wasn’t far. Conor led a complicated life which made life on the road complicated for her.


	27. Half Written

She sat at her desk, working on her vows. This was so unfair. The guys only had to write one vow apiece and they could help each other. She had to write three and do it all alone. She sighed. It was work but they were absolutely worth it.

She looked down at the page, writing a few words and then scribbling them out. How in the world was she supposed to boil down how she felt for each of them into a few words? She stared into space, thinking. 

Should she add a bit about Conor obeying her? Probably not, but it was an amusing thought. As progressive as their world was, putting a collar and leash on one of her husbands at their wedding was probably pushing it a bit too far, although it was a quite an intriguing thought. Maybe someday, in front of trusted friends.

Her thoughts shifted to Alex. Damn, how could she explain him? Somehow both dominating yet utterly devoted to making her happy, he was a walking contradiction. She knew he would be serious and aloof at the ceremony. Probably bossy as well, as he tried to make everything perfect.

James, her silly, mischievous man. How could she explain how much he made her laugh while at the same time making her feel like a queen? He was her joker, her jester but also the one she went to when she needed things to be simple, to just be loved.

She started writing. At this point, she just needed to get words down. She could make them better later. A couple of minutes went by and she stopped with another sigh as she tried to think of more words. Her mind drifted again. She was keeping her last name. She couldn’t just choose to take only one of their names and Rossi-Hinchcliffe-Daly was a hell of a last name.

She chuckled, remembering the Jamander Rosscliffe incident in the LCQ League. Hmm, how could she add Daly to that? She doodled on the page before her.

Rosscliffely  
Darosscliffe  
Hinchssily  
Dahinchssi  
Rossdacliffe

That last one sounded the best when she said it out loud and she chuckled to herself as she imagined trying to explain to her guys that she was changing her name to Rossdacliffe. She shook her head and tried to return to her original task.

It would be highly inappropriate to talk about how gorgeous Alex was, naked and wet in the shower, the water rolling down his body, dripping off his rock hard cock. Or how much she loved it when James nuzzled her thighs, his beard scraping across her skin as he licked and nibbled his way to her clit. She especially couldn’t talk about Conor, naked except for his collar, shackled to the bed, writhing and moaning as she dragged her nails over his skin while sucking his cock.

She squirmed in her seat. She really needed to stop this line of thinking or she’d have to go find one of them, throw him to the floor and ride him until neither of them could breathe. She paused. She still had plenty of time before the wedding to finish writing her vows. She got up and left her room, her half-written vows laying on her desk as she went to hunt down one of her men.


	28. Starlight

She’s standing outside looking up at the stars, thinking about her life.

Alex comes up behind, slipping his arms around her. “What are you thinking about?”

“You, all of you.”

“Second thoughts about tomorrow?”

“Of course not. I’m just thinking about how lucky I am. If someone had told me that I’d one day be in relationships with the three of you, I’d have told them they were crazy. Hell, if I’d been told I’d be in a relationship with just one of you I wouldn’t have believed it.”

“Never thought I’d be sharing a wife with two other men but here we are. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

She twisted in his arms, looking up at him. “One big happy family.” she grinned.

“Insane and sometimes dysfunctional but yes, happy.” He kissed her gently. “Come on. You’d better get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Tell me again why I have to sleep alone tonight.”

“Tradition.”

“Tradition sucks.”


	29. Rain shower

They ran the last few blocks, splashing through puddles. It didn’t matter. They were already soaked.

“I was sure the rain was going to hold off for another hour,” she said, almost out of breath from their mad dash.

“I told you it wouldn’t.” Conor held the door open, ushering her into the house. “Next time, trust the Indiana native.”

“Yes, you were right.” she stuck her tongue out at him, kicking off her wet shoes. She sat down and peeled her socks off of her feet, wriggling her toes. “I hate the feel of wet socks.”

“Yeah, especially cold wet socks.” he agreed as he did the same.

She led him to her bathroom where they stripped off the rest of their damp clothing and dried off. She shivered and before she could blink, he scooped her up and carried her to the bed. They tucked themselves under her blankets, cuddling together to warm up.

She pressed her face against his chest. One arm served as her pillow, the other lay comfortably over her body, their legs tangled together under the covers. Conor was like a furnace so it didn’t take long for her to be warm. She breathed in his scent and couldn’t resist licking him, her tongue tracing over the skin of his chest.

“Did you just lick me?”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“Seemed like the thing to do.”

“You know what this means, don’t you?”

“No, what?”

“I get to lick you back.” 

He pushed her gently onto her back, pushing the covers down so he could run his tongue from her belly button to her throat, as she squirmed from the tickle/pleasure. He looked up at her with a devilish grin before he nibbled on her collarbones and licked his way to her breasts. 

She pushed ineffectually at his head. “I think we’re more than equal now.”

“Don’t care.” His voice was muffled as he licked across her skin.

“Conor,” she whined. “I’m nearly as wet as when we got home.”

His hand slid down her abdomen and between her legs, slipping between her folds. “You’re right.

“Not what I meant.” The words melted into a moan as he captured her nipple with his lips, his fingers finding her clit. 

Any complaints she might have had faded away as his tongue flicked over her nipple and his fingers played with her clit. She moaned as he slipped a finger inside her, thrusting against his hand, her fingers twining into his hair as his tongue bathed her breast. His hair slipped from her grasp as he licked lower, his tongue finding her clit as he slid a second finger and then a third inside her. She spread her legs wide, giving him all the access he needed as he worked his fingers in and out of her, his tongue and lips on her clit until she came with a guttural moan.

He climbed in between her legs, leaning down to capture her lips in a hungry kiss. He pushed his cock into her, his lips muffling her moan as she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him as deep as he could go. He set a steady pace, nuzzling and kissing her neck. She dragged her nails down his back as she moaned, her head thrown to the side as his tongue lapped at her skin. Her hips met his, stroke for stroke, as she panted, her moans growing louder. He groaned into her neck, her obvious pleasure driving his own. She came with a sharp cry, clinging to him tightly. He followed, the feel of her body writhing beneath him sending him over the edge.

He flopped onto the bed beside her, both of them damp with sweat as they caught their breath. She rolled to her side and mock scowled at him.

“That was far more than was called for.”

“Are you really complaining?”

“Yes….sorta. Fine, no, not at all.” she pouted. “I can’t resist you.”

“I know.” He grinned smugly.


	30. Make Me

“Come here, sweetheart,” Alex called

“Make me.”

Her impish smirk turned to a look of surprise as Alex stalked towards her.

He grabbed her chin, bending to kiss her aggressively, his other hand snaking up her shirt to cup her breast. He pinched her nipple lightly and his other hand slid behind her head, keeping her in place as he ravished her mouth. Her hands pushed at his chest weakly before tangling themselves in his shirt. He continued kissing her, his hand roughly caressing her breasts, pinching and pulling on her nipples as she moaned into his mouth.

He broke the kiss, taking off her shirt and tossing it aside. He bent further, nipping and sucking on her nipples as he easily slid her pants down her hips. She moaned as he went to his knees, spreading her legs as he buried his face between them. She leaned on the counter behind her, barely able to keep to her feet as his tongue teased her clit, two fingers sliding inside her. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, all but melting, eyes closing, as he worked them in and out, driving her towards her peak.

He stopped, pulling hands and tongue away from her and getting to his feet. He turned and walked away. She opened her eyes, still leaning on the counter and stared at him for a moment while her lust-filled brain tried to comprehend what was going on.

“Alex!” she cried. “What the hell?”

He stripped off his clothing, standing naked across the room. “Come here, sweetheart,” he smirked.

She glared at him as she pushed herself off the counter.

“You’re not playing fair, Alex.” She walked over to him. “Why do you have to make things difficult?”

“Why do you?” he asked, looking down at her as she stopped in front of him.

“Because it’s fun.” she grinned up at him.

“Exactly.”

He pulled her body against his, trapping his hard cock between them as he kissed her. His hands slid down to her ass and he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his hips as he pushed his cock into her. He turned and put her back against the nearby wall and started thrusting. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning in delight as he fucked her hard against the wall,

“You like this, sweetheart?” he growled into her ear.

“You know I do.” she gasped, digging her nails into his back.

He slammed his cock into her as she clung to him, her half pained, half pleasure cries ringing in the air. He didn’t let up, driving her to the orgasm he’d denied her earlier. She cried out, nearly screaming as the pleasure crashed over her. He groaned in her ear, still pounding into her until he finished, thrusting hard as he came.

He rested his forehead against hers, both of them sweaty and panting, his body trembling as he held her pinned against the wall. He gently lowered her until her feet touched the floor. She clung to both him and the wall on wobbly legs as he went to his knees. She ran her fingers through his hair as they both caught their breath.

He looked up at her. She caressed his bearded cheek.

“As I said, difficult is fun.”


	31. Welcome Home

It had been a long hard day, moving the last of Conor’s things in and the old bedroom furniture out. Somehow they’d found a place for all of the furniture he wanted to keep. He had just a few boxes left to unpack but they’d all decided they were too tired and sweaty to continue. Everyone separated to their rooms to take showers and go to bed.

She tiptoed down the hall, slipping into Conor’s room. She was pleased to hear the shower still running as she climbed into his bed, her nightgown riding up around her thighs. She heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later he walked into the room.

“Welcome home.” she smiled at him, holding her arms out invitingly.

He grinned, joining her in the bed.

“I’m too tired to do much but I really wanted to do something to celebrate your first night,” she explained.

She propped herself up on one arm, looking down at him as he lay on his back. She traced her fingers over his face, running her fingers over his beard, gazing into his sleepy blue eyes. She leaned down and kissed him gently before setting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

It wasn’t long before she heard his breathing deepen as he fell asleep. She had meant to go to her own bed once he was asleep, but she was so warm and comfortable that she couldn’t make herself get up. She closed her eyes, snuggling into Conor’s warmth and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufftober/Smutober 2020 has come to an end. It's been fun and a challenge. I'm glad I decided to do it but I'm also glad it's over. Please drop me a comment if you enjoyed it as well. 
> 
> I'll resume posting on Post Quarantine next Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat with me and others in a private setting? Keep up to date on my writing progress. Sometimes I even ask for suggestions or help. If you are unfamiliar with Discord or have heard it’s only for gamers and voice chat, this is not true. Most of it is actually text chat and while voice chat is available, I won’t be encouraging its use (I’m shy about speaking out loud.) It’s free to use. You must be 18 or older to join. Hope to see you there.
> 
> https://discord.gg/syAqrfzSEP


End file.
